THAT BEAR STOLE MY STUFF
THAT BEAR STOLE MY STUFF is a Camping Event in Death Road to Canada which can only appear when walking. The party are awoken by a grizzly bear and must decide whether to run or not! This event features additional outcomes for characters with certain Stat Combos. Loss of supplies is impacted by the current Game Mode. Event Text The group's attempt at camping is interrupted by a very angry bear. They are forced to abandon the camp with little sleep, and must make a panicked decision about what to grab, FAST. * Get all the food (requires at least 2 food) * Angry-strong Character] punches bear in the nose * Calm-shot Character] calmly blasts the bear (requires a gun) * Grab all the ammo (requires at least 2 of any type of ammo) * Grab the extra weapons (requires at least one trunk weapon) * Fight the deadly bear * Abandon everything Results Get all the food The group manages to grab all the food before fleeing! Party -1 Morale Party becomes tired, one meal is eaten All trunk weapons lost If alone Being alone, he/she isn't able to grab anything else besides his/her own weapons. Half/All ammo lost (depends on difficulty) If not alone They grab what other supplies they can! Quarter/half of ammo lost (depends on difficulty) Proceed to Medical/Gas check Character punches bear in the nose Character rushes to the bear, jumps up a good height, and then thumps it in the nose as hard as he can. The bear freaks out and runs! The group is able to go back to sleep. Party +1 Morale Party sleeps, one meal is eaten Character calmly blasts the bear Character calmly retrieves one of his/her weapons and then calmly shoots the bear with it. No big deal! The group eats an enormous feast that night, but sadly don't have the time to preserve much meat for later. Party +3 Morale +12 food Party sleeps Grab all the ammo The group manages to grab all the ammo before fleeing! Party -1 Morale Party becomes Tired, one meal is eaten All trunk weapons lost If alone Being alone, he/she isn't able to grab anything else besides his/her own weapons. All food lost If not alone They grab what other supplies they can! Quarter/half of food lost (depends on difficulty) Proceed to Medical/Gas check Grab the extra weapons The group manages to grab all the weapons before fleeing! Party -1 Morale Party becomes Tired, one meal is eaten All trunk weapons lost If alone Being alone, he/she isn't able to grab anything else besides his/her own weapons. All food lost Half/all ammo lost (depends on difficulty) If not alone They grab what other supplies they can! Quarter/half of food and ammo lost (depends on difficulty) Proceed to Medical/Gas check Fight the deadly bear The group, ambushed by a bear while sleeping, decides to fight! Havoc ensues! At least one party member survives: The bear retreats! The group is able to get back to sleep. Normal Party -1 Health (lethal) Party sleeps, one meal is eaten Deadlier Party -2 Health (lethal) 35% chance of only taking 1 damage instead Party sleeps, one meal is eaten Abandon everything The group runs and abandons the camp! Party -1 Morale Party becomes Tired, one meal is eaten All trunk weapons lost If alone Being alone, he/she isn't able to grab anything else besides his/her own weapons. If not alone They grab what other supplies they can! Proceed to Medical/Gas check Medical/Gas check If party has a Paranoid (high Wits, low Attitude) character and at least 31 gas Character, thinking of the road ahead, does all he/she can to save the extra gas. Character Wits and Attitude revealed Character -1 Health (non-lethal) Otherwise All gas lost If party has a high (5 or more) Loyalty chaacter and at least 2 medical supplies Character, thinking of others in need, does all he/she can to save the medical supplies. Character Loyalty revealed Character -1 Health (non-lethal) Otherwise All medical supplies lost Trivia * Held weapons are kept during this event. The game can be paused and important weapons can be moved into inventories before making a choice. * For outcomes that have the group lose supplies, if the party has at least two members, the game performs an additional check to determine if medical supplies and gas should be lost. However, if the party has only one member, they will never lose medical supplies or gas. Category:Events Category:Camping Events